This invention relates to a disposable template for determining whether the openings in an auto dash are of sufficient size and in the correct location to receive the tuning shafts of an auto radio and the portion of the radio intended to extend through the dash.
In the merchandising of auto radios, other than original equipment auto radios, it is frequently a problem for a prospective purchaser of an auto radio to determine whether the openings in the dash of his auto are of sufficient size and the correct spacing to receive the tuning shafts of the auto radio and the portion thereof intended to extend through the dash. Typically, if he is standing at a store counter or other location remote from his automobile, it will be necessary for him to measure and make sketches of the configuration of the auto radio which he intends to buy and then return to his car to make corresponding measurements. If the purchaser has an existing car radio, the burden to him of making such measurements may be sufficient to dissuade him from purchasing replacements or improved equipment, such as an auto radio combined with a cartridge stereo unit, which he might otherwise purchase.
It would therefore be a useful merchandising aid to manufacturers and sellers of auto radios to provide a simple measuring device which will enable a prospective purchaser of an auto radio to determine in an easy manner without sketches or the need to take dimensions, whether the auto radio can be installed in the existing openings in his automobile dash.
A device according to the present invention intended to enable a prospective purchaser to make the foregoing determination, comprises a specially configured template. It is a further feature of applicant's template that it can be used to determine whether the dash openings are of the requisite size and placement without requiring removal of an existing auto radio which may already be installed in the dash before the template can be used.